


Around the Cookie Tree

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 6, F/M, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: Day 6! This is going up late but I wasn't super inspired. I'm also not thrilled with it but oh well. I wrote it, and I really do want to try and write one of these every day so I more or less accomplished that (it's 1 am where I am and I started writing at like 10:30...I'm counting it).Enjoy!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	Around the Cookie Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! This is going up late but I wasn't super inspired. I'm also not thrilled with it but oh well. I wrote it, and I really do want to try and write one of these every day so I more or less accomplished that (it's 1 am where I am and I started writing at like 10:30...I'm counting it).
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Rockin' around the Christmas tree_  
_At the Christmas party hop_  
_Mistletoe hung where you can see_  
_Every couple tries to stop”_

Damian followed the sound of his girlfriend singing through the manor and into the kitchen. He knew she loved baking—especially when she was stressed or homesick—so whenever she was in the manor and not with him, he knew she could be found there. But even with how well he knew his beloved, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

_“Rockin' around the Christmas tree_  
_Let the Christmas spirit ring_  
_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_  
_And we'll do some caroling”_

Marinette was decorating 3-D Christmas tree cookies by stacking star-shaped sugar cookies on top of each other with green royal icing. She had various sprinkles and chocolate decorations for “ornaments,” including little white chocolate stars to stand on top. He noticed she also had trays of half decorated sugar cookies that she had looped ribbons through. There were a few of them hanging on the small tree she and Alfred had set up on the kitchen counter already.

_“You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_  
_Voices singing, let's be jolly”_

Marinette turned and saw him then, singing the next line louder as she pulled him into the kitchen, “Deck the halls with boughs of holly!”

Damian smiled and took the icing bag she passed him. She had taught him how to properly decorate cookies on a rainy day a few months earlier that neither of them felt like going out in, so he already knew how to start decorating the sugar cookie ornaments. She kept singing while putting together the rest of the Christmas tree cookies.

_“Rockin' around the Christmas tree_  
_Have a happy holiday_  
_Everyone dancin' merrily_  
_In the new old-fashioned way”_

Damian always felt lighter when he was around Marinette. She was like a ray of sunshine, and her happiness was contagious. She had gotten him smiling and laughing more, and had brought more joy to the Manor than he suspected his family knew what to do with. So naturally, when she started singing the final chorus of the song, he pulled out his phone and recorded her.

_”You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_  
_Voices singing, let's be jolly_  
_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!” ___

Marinette was dancing around the kitchen now, arranging the finished tree cookies on a platter and hanging up the ornaments on the tree. She was completely oblivious to the camera, just lost in her own happy world of Christmas and sugar and cookies and music. And Damian wouldn’t have changed a single thing about it.

_”Rockin' around the Christmas tree_  
_Have a happy holiday_  
_Everyone dancin' merrily_  
_In the new old-fashioned way!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this song didn't get stuck in anyone's head XD


End file.
